User talk:Sailor Sister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bianca DeSousa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 00:26, September 3, 2011 Hellooww:D Selena :) Hi! Just wanted to say I really love your icon.Selena was one of the artists I listened to as a kid.She was so beautiful. ^_^ CamilleA05 ♥ 03:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Sailor Sister! FimogenFeels (talk) 03:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC)FimogenFeels happy valentines day Kidencore (talk) 00:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Its me Nat. Just know that I'm here for you. Even though that I'm horrifed that you're cutting, just know that you're not alone. I totally understand what you're going through. Trying to get good grades, pressure and stress from religious parents, bullying, etc. Its not easy I know but things will get better. Its not fair that you're going through this crap but I'm right here if you need to talk about it. Even though your dad doesn't believe in thearpy, do you think that you can talk to a counselor at your school to help you stop cutting? Also see if the school can do something about the bullying. You shouldn't have to go through this. I don't want you to suffer through the aftermath of bullying like I am. I'm here for you as a friend. :) Natalieoden1 (talk) 21:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Meg27 (talk) 02:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC)meg27Meg27 (talk) 02:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cece, I'm Megan I shipp all the people you do. Well just wanted to say hi:)<3 Meg27 (talk) 03:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC)meg27Meg27 (talk) 03:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes we're are btw I love your icon:) CeCe Hey CeCe:) Meg27 (talk) 23:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Hey CeCe Threapy can help you. I mean yeah you have to be the one to stop cutting but threapy does give you a lot advice on what to do. I mean it won't be easy but it's not impossible. And don't worry about what your dad says. To me, he has no idea what he is talking about. And your friend is right. You have to talk to somebody about this since you want to stop. And yes I do. I still get flashbacks from bullying. I still get the urge to bang my head against the wall. I mean I haven't done it in months but sometimes I still want to. Whenever I get the urges, I turn on the tv or listen to music and urges go away. Maybe that can help you whenever you feel the urge to cut. Watch tv, listen to music, draw, read a book, do whatever you can to get your mind off of cutting. I also heard that the rubber band is suppose to help you. Maybe you can try that as well. And I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents but I believe its possible that you can. Maybe you talk to your friend's mom about it and maybe she can get you threapy. Whenever your parents ask where you're going, just say that you're hanging out with your friend. And I told my mom about what was going on with me. I'll admit, I started crying at that point. She immedateily knew that I needed help and she got me into threapy. As for my dad, he didn't take it so well. He was actually mad at me and I said that I was crying over nothing. He told me that I had to let go of the past and it was just a bunch of kids that was just being kids. Of course, it didn't stop him from letting me go to threapy. As for the money, for me, it costs about 20 dollars. But I not sure how it is with other threapies. I believe its best that you talk to your friend's mom about this. As for who pays for threapy, its either me or my parents. And don't worry about asking too many questions. Thats why I'm happy to help you in any way I can. I really hope that you can get help soon and stop cutting. If you have anymore questions, I'm here for you. :) Natalieoden1 (talk) 23:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cece this is Des! I saw a fucked up video today on youtube. This guy named Greg(onisionspeaks) made a fucking video mocking cut victims and he called them selfish. I was mad because I personally had a friend that used to cut herself. He said talk to your parents. Half of the time parents are the reason thier kids cut so going for them for help is not good in that instance. The thing that really pissed me off was he was laughing.DallasCubs (talk) 21:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I know this is last minute but I want too see if you can come to my Tiny Chat party like in a few hours? DallasCubs (talk) 20:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You can sign up here! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DallasCubs/A_TC_party Hey Do you have an oovoo or an skype account? Natalieoden1 (talk) 19:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/As_The_Mystery_Continues ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 14:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Mine is meganpaynexoxo Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Heads Up You're me and I'm you today =P.☆ Chidori There's a TV in my head 05:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Naomily Hi CeCe:) Well you know how their are ship blog I was wondering if we could be Naomily??? Only if you want to so message me back Kay:) byiee Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Naomily YAY we are Naomily:) Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Hey. I'm Chantelle.....I'm a bit new here but was just browsing through. I saw your post about you and stuff and I know you probably get all these treatment where people feel sorry for you and/or pity you. I have never been that type of person. I may not go through the same thing as you but I know people who have. Just saying if you ever need someone to talk to or cheer you up (I'm great at making people laugh and stuff) you can just message me or something. :) Chantonnette (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Talk I just was really sad reading your post about what your parents are doing. I just want to let you know that you are gorgeous the way you are and your parents need to wake up and see this is hurting you. Please eat when you are hungry. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 21:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey <3 Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Please don't ever starve yourself or purge, the long-term effects are irreversible and could cause unfathomable damage to your body. Know that you are beautiful despite what your parents say. It is their responsibility to shield you from the pressures of society and they're only exacerbating the problem. Do you have a counselor or therapist to talk to about this? If it ever reaches the point to where you feel the need to engage in self-destructive tendencies, I urge you to seek help. Never hesitate to talk to us on the Wiki, we're all here for you. Hang in there, okay? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 21:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Adam What happened yesterday inspired me to make this please come honor Adam. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 19:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DallasCubs/Adam_Appreciation hey cece Whats up? I notice you seem to have a low self-esteem and I can relate, but I just saw a pic you posted of yourself in that shirt and I don't know what you're talking about because you "think" you're ugly but you're not, you're pretty. I know you might feel insincere, but try to look on the bright side. It would be hypocritical of me to say since I also have a low self confidence and don't normally feel good about myself but you looked cute and happy in that pic so try when you're feeling low, look at a picture of yourself and try to be a little optimistic. You can always talk to me. ♥ --♥ Abby ♥ Life goes on. 17:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Cece Are you from Mexico by any chance or you where born in America but your parents are from Mexico? I am curious by the way.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 23:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well that is cool! Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 01:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool You joined the wiki on my 18th birthday. It was September 3rd 2011. That is really cool!Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 05:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) HomeComing Can I take you to homecoming. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I hope your chat works on that day and I will be sure that you will have a fun time. I will give you many reminders.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:44, September 28, 2013 (UTC) On the Wiki Homecoming blog I choosed our outfit. If you don't like them let me know. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey yeah I already pick an outfit That is nice! I can't wait to see it. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday, CeCe ♥ I hope you have an amazing day, because you total deserve it! You're a great friend, person, and contributor on the wiki c: Here are some pretty gifs for you to enjoy ~ ^It's us! (in Season 1) So yeah, I hope you have a wonderful birthday with plenty more to come c: 12:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday CeCe and Happy Sunday!!! :) Donna MP (talk) 16:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday CeCe! P.S.: I love your icon.<3 Enjoy! Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday Cece!!! I know we don't talk all that much but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope that your day is amazing. You're such a sweet girl and I'm glad you're on this wiki. Enjoy your day :) <3 ♥ToRi (talk) 22:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday I know I'm pretty late on this, but I've been out all day so forgive me (and I'm still not home, haha). I hope you had a good birthday though Cece, and enjoyed all the cake and presents you got. c: Love you. ♥ ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 03:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Congrats You got the 365 day badge. I like to congratulate you for it. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 03:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Thank you, Cece! Blueeyes72096 (talk) 20:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ‎Merry Christmas ❤ Merry Christmas, sweety! <33 TOP (talk) 01:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas I hope you're having a great Christmas and a fantastic holiday, Cece. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 02:24, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thank you! Yazzy [[User talk:ParcyDriancfan778|''Sparks shall fly ♡]] 02:48, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thank you baby! Merry Christmas too!Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Gracias! Feliz Navidad <333. Me gustan los GIFs. Mis esposos son guapos <3. Gracias! Que tal te fue hoy? Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 03:10, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas Thank you Cece <333 Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too! 04:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thank you, sweetie! Merry Christmas to you too! <333 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 00:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 23:24, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey CeCe :D Hey CeCe how are you doin? Natalieoden1 (talk) 02:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey CeCe! We haven't talked in forever! I miss you! Your icon is amazing btw.Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Sorry it took awhile for me to reply. You watch Beverly Hills 90210 right?Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Cool! I started watching it and I'm on like episode three.Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Here you go. :) You can use my pic. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:48, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :D Happy birthday CeCe! :D Today's your day and I hope that you have an awesome time! :) Love you! + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 16:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy belated birthday CECE. ♥ I'm so sorry that I'm late on this. I wasn't on the wiki all day today, but I came to your talk page as soon as I saw everyone wishing you happy birthday. Anyways, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY. ♥ I hope that you've had a great day, because you deserve it. You're so kind and easily one of the sweetest people I've met here. You deserve ONLY the very best and nothing less. Don't ever forget that, okay? I love you so much and I hope you had a wonderful day. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 04:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. :( I'm sorry of what's going on with your parents. I'm here for you whenever you want to talk about it. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 03:28, October 26, 2014 (UTC) What's the matter? What's wrong if you don't mind me asking? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:32, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Cece! Merry Christmas girl! You're such a great friend and I just love your presence here on the wiki :) I hope you have a wonderful Christmas season<33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas CeCe! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 23:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey What's wrong? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:58, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Cece! <3 I just wanted to say thank you again for checking out my fanfiction and I'm glad you like it <333. I imagine chapters 5 and 6 had to be some of your favorites because did you catch the Camaya parallels in that? <3 ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 20:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Cece If you need anything or if you need someone to talk to, you can come and talk to me. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 22:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy belated birthday, fellow Camaya fave!! I'm sorry for messaging you late, but I had school all day today and didn't get to sign onto wiki until tonight. I noticed that it was your birthday and I just wanted to say I hope you had a great birthday, Cece! You're such a sweet, kind, brave, and intelligent girl and I hope you know that I'm always amazed by your talents and the hard work you put into your art, your schooling, and just your everyday life. You face many struggles, yet you're still always so strong and kind to everyone. That deserves so much credit and I hope you realize that you can do anything you set your mind to. Never underestimate yourself, because you have all the resilience in the world to accomplish anything. Thank you for always being a wonderful friend to us all. We're very blessed to have you on this wiki. Love you, girl! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:36, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Merry Christmas, Cece :D You're such a sweet person and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, dear <333 We need to catch up for sure ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Columbine Chat Hey, Cece! I thought I'd continue our conversation about Rachel and stuff here, since our thread is pushed way back now. Valeen is the only person confirmed to have been asked the God question, yes (her exchange with Dylan is even recorded in Patti Nielson's 911 call). She was actually shot before ''Dylan even asked the question (yet more proof that religion was not a motivating factor), and after Val said yes to believing in God, Dylan got distracted and walked away. He didn't care. Cassie saying yes is actually a myth, like Rachel. Val was mistaken for Cassie in the library. Witness accounts and the audio of the 911 call (the phone stayed on the line for the entire duration of the shooting) has proven that it was in fact Valeen, not Cassie. Cassie's mother even wrote a bestselling novel about this God question, all to find out it was a misunderstanding. The only witness of Rachel's death is Richard Castaldo, who made the initial claim that Rachel was taunted for her faith. But he later retracted this statement as he was unable to recall it happening, and since then, nobody has been able to find out for sure if she was actually asked about her faith. There's just no evidence to support this version of the story. Regardless, even if the God question ''was ''asked to her, it doesn't change Eric and Dylan's true motives for killing her. She didn't die for her faith, which is the story that Pure Flix is trying to sell. E&D didn't actually care about her answer, seeing as Val was also asked the same question, replied yes, and yet her life was spared. Also taking into consideration the fact that they had planned to kill literally everyone and anyone, atheists included, we can conclude that antitheism was not Eric and Dylan's motive, at all. Were they contemptuous towards Christianity? Yes. But that's not relevant to their motive. I know you said it's possible the movie is being told from Rachel's perspective, but the way Pure Flix is advertising the concept of their film is deceptive and totally false. Their goal is to paint Rachel's death as a sacrifice for her faith, and it's just not true at all. And yeah, it really rubs me the wrong way when people consider Eric and Dylan victims of the shooting. I see this all the time! People even add their names to the victim's list, and it's so wrong. They were only victims of ''themselves. I read Sue's book, and I HIGHLY recommend it if you're really interested. It's certainly not an easy read though. It's emotionally devastating and kind of triggering, tbh. But it's such a powerfully inspiring read. If you do read it, make sure you have lots of kleenex handy, lol. It's truly heartbreaking. It is so beautifully written, passionate, wise, and insightful though! Sue's trauma is unique and unfathomable to most people, but her book helps to understand her perspective whilst humanizing Dylan and diving deep into his pain and gradual mental deterioration. The book is raw, intimate, and honest as it tells of Dylan's upbringing, the Klebold family in general, Sue's personal feelings and love for Dylan, the missed red flags, mental health, gun control, and everything that came together to create the massacre. I have so much respect and compassion for Sue after reading this book. It's probably the best Columbine book, by default. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 21:49, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I know. :( I feel so sorry for Cassie's family. Rachel's, too. Her family still hangs on to the myth of her being martyred, and her mother actually believes her death was predestined. She met with Sue once and told her she believes Rachel's death and the shooting were fated to be. Eerily, Rachel kind of predicted the shooting/her death. I don't know if you know about her journal, but she drew a crying eye with thirteen teardrops (the amount of victims) in it, and she wrote a poem about how she felt her death would be a homicide. "It isn't suicide, I consider it homicide. The world you have created has led to my death". Prophetic, right? I don't agree with Rachel's mom at all, but the coincidences in her journal are fascinating anyway. I just think Rachel's mom was kind of insulting to Sue, because she basically implied that Sue lost Dylan to suicide and homicide as part of "God's plan", too. That's fucked up, imo. Them being racist towards Isaiah actually did happen because that was recorded on the 911 audio. The full call has never been released to the public (only the first 5 minutes have), but it's been transcripted and you can find the entire script online. It's heartbreaking. :( ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 19:24, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Dave Sanders really was a hero. <3 His daughter, Coni Sanders, actually ended up becoming a counselor for adults going through court-ordered mental health treatment for violent crimes. She gives people the help and support that Eric and Dylan needed. The shooting could have also been catastrophically worse because of the bombs they set, but thankfully those bombs never detonated. The shooting was supposed to be a bombing; the bombs in the cafeteria were supposed to explode and bring the ceiling down, killing everyone. I'd say between the bombs failing, Dave, and Eric and Dylan getting worn out and giving up by the end, are all contributing factors to the lowered death count. It could have been much higher if they'd kept shooting people, but for a myriad of factors, they burnt out and gave up. I am personally an atheist, and I'm not a fan of the character of God. It isn't logically sound to me that an omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient deity with a fated plan for its own creations has no involvement in earthbound devastation. I don't see how a God who is able to provide signs of impending doom (that humans clearly are not able to see) isn't also able to prevent said doom from occuring at all. I respectfully disagree with the Christian viewpoint entirely, but of course I do respect that everyone is entitled to their own perspective. And you are a wonderful example of what a Christian/religious person in general should be like. <3 I don't blame the victim's parents for their resentment, either. :( Sue doesn't blame them herself; she said that she'd react the same way if it had been Dylan who was shot. My heart goes out to everyone who lost a child that day. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 23:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sue's Book I also don't believe Columbine would've happened without Eric and Dylan crossing paths. While they were opposites, their respective personalities blended perfectly. ''It's amazing, honestly. Their friendship is an extremely rare thing; the perfect storm. Dylan gave Eric NBK, and Eric gave Dylan his death wish. What's sad is that Dylan had other good friends, but none of them saw the signs. Dylan's best friend was actually not Eric initially; it was a guy named Zack, who he was closer to than Eric. Sue says in the book that his best friend was Nate, but she's slightly misinformed (it appeared to be Nate because he spent so much time at her house, but the ''closest ''friend Dylan ever had was definitely Zack imo.) Zack and Dylan would talk on the phone for hours at a time about their depression, even breaking down crying at some points. But once Zack found a girlfriend (who became Dylan's friend too), he didn't have as much time for Dyl anymore. This really devastated Dylan; he wrote all about this in his journal. I believe Zack was the only friend of his that got really close to him. Eric only knew of Dylan's angry, vengeful side, and they validated each other's feelings as the toxic duo they were. Dylan desperately needed another friend like Zack, only someone who wasn't also depressed like he was. He needed a strong, good influence, and someone who he could trust with his true self. Someone he could open up to, who would steer him in the right direction. One thing I can't stand is when people believe the misconception that Dylan was a follower and Eric was a psychopathic leader. This misinformation is especially perpetuated by Dave Cullen, author of the book "Columbine". Because of him, most people have got the wrong idea about Eric and Dylan's relationship and who they were as people. If anything, Eric was more dependent on Dylan than vice versa, given that Dyl was his only close friend. Eric had constant instability and conflict in his interpersonal relationships; he ruined virtually every friendship he had living in Littleton except for Dylan's. Dylan was his only stable, unconditionally loyal friend. Honestly, Dylan was the only person who could tolerate and understand Eric. Without Dylan, Eric would have had nobody, really. Eric needed Dylan. He even described him as his best friend on his diversion form, whereas Dylan described Eric as merely his "good" friend, crossing out the word "best". While Dylan was majorly depressed and psychologically vulnerable, he wanted NBK, too. He was primarily suicidal, but he obviously was homicidal too. It's the opposite for Eric: he was primarily homicidal, and suicidal underneath. People give Eric too much credit for the massacre, and not enough for Dylan. And people give Dylan too much sympathetic consideration and not enough for Eric, who also had many vulnerabilities and inner pain (he just wasn't nearly as obvious as Dylan). One of the many reasons why this misconception about the boys is so widely believed is because of their journals being compared to each other all the time, even by expert psychologists. But what people don't realize is that Eric wrote his journal as a ''manifesto. It was written intentionally for an audience/for society to see. So naturally he was posturing. Dylan's writings were private, for himself only. People take Eric's writing at face value without bothering to read between the lines, or even understand that his journal isn't even a journal, but rather a manifesto. I'm glad you liked the book! It really is the best Columbine book there is, imo, although the only other one I've read in full is No Easy Answers, which is also amazing. Idk if you've read it. It's written by Dylan's childhood best friend, and it was published a few years after the shooting. Unfortunately, he ended up using his involvement in Columbine and connection to Dylan as bait to have an online sexual affair with a teenage girl a few years ago. :\ But his book still stands as a respectable and valid resource for Columbine information. I just recommend staying away from Dave Cullen, lol. That dude is extremely biased towards Dylan and spews total misinformation to construct a narrative in favor of him and against Eric, basically. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 00:55, August 8, 2016 (UTC) About I'm Not Ashamed I'm totally fine with spoilers actually. I already read multiple thorough reviews on Tumblr, so I already know how the movie plays out. When it comes to Netflix, I'll definitely watch it. I just cannot monetarily support this movie given its deceptive, insensitive, and falsified nature. I've seen the shooting scene and it made me cringe so hard. Besides my obvious disdain towards this movie's Christian agenda and warped narrative of Columbine, it's also just so poorly acted and tasteless. I imagine the entirety of the movie is like this. I completely agree that the actual shooting should not ''have been shown. But of course Pure Flix wanted to be edgy and controversial instead of respecting those who were personally affected by Columbine. Everyone behind this movie is so inconsiderate that I'm not even surprised the initial release date was April 20th. How traumatizing. :\ When I first heard it was coming to theatres on that day, I was livid. I'm curious to know how the movie portrayed Eric and Dylan. From the few scenes I've seen, they come off as one dimensional, severely underdeveloped characters. I'm assuming they're merely the representation of "lost" atheists in need of God in the movie, right? I also have no problem with this being a Christian film focusing on Rachel's personal faith and how she positively impacted others. However, this movie is also false, ignorant propaganda, and I can't accept that. I hate how they're trying to spread the message that Columbine was about a lack of faith in God when it had nothing to do with that. :\ I heard that the jocks befriend the disabled kid at the end of the movie. Is that true? ''Please ''tell me that doesn't actually happen... The real Columbine jocks were callous arrogant bullies who undoubtedly fueled Eric and Dylan's anger and contributed to the making of the massacre. How much more can this movie twist the truth? And aw, it's not weird that you know that about Cassie. I feel like a Columbine encyclopedia tbh lmao. I know so many little and insignificant facts. For about a year and a half I was totally obsessed with anything and everything Columbine. I'm just now passing the obsessed phase (I think), but I'm still weirdly passionate about it. It's just so endlessly interesting. ♥ ''jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 02:53, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm Not Ashamed Cont. I can actually understand why they're attempting to sue Youtube, but what they fail to realize is that Youtube does not have an anti-Christian bias. The most probable reason the trailer was removed and took so long to be reinstated was because of Youtube's dysfunctional flagging and DMCA system. Youtube is known to be neglectful and extremely poor at communicating in regards to these issues. It has absolutely nothing to do with a hatred for Christianity. If that was the case, then why is there an abundance of Christian, and generally religious, content to be found on Youtube? Lol it's the same accusations they're making towards critical atheists of the film. We're all just Christianity haters who want to censor their message, apparently. -eyeroll- The friendship between the jocks and the disabled kid pisses me off tbh. I get that the movie was trying to show a contrast between atheism and being inspired by faith, but once again, it's just a complete lie. As for the video, that was actually a recreation of Hitman For Hire which is an actual video Eric and Dylan did for Eric's economics class. You can watch the real one on Youtube. They filmed lots of videos that have been released to the public. Only the Basement Tapes are kept private. That scene where the teacher asks Rachel why she drew 13 tears is contrived as fuck. xD Who would ask a question like that? Lol you're right, I wouldn't have even noticed the approximate amount of tears. There were much more realistic ways they could've gone about foreshadowing. That scene sounds stupid AF. I totally agree with you about how having faith in God isn't the strongest force. If it helps someone, fine. But this movie preaches that it's a necessity in order to be a good person, or else you could end up like Eric and Dylan, which is bullshit and makes me laugh. There are terrible Christians and wonderful atheists, and vice versa. You know I'm personally an atheist, and this movie is just insulting, tbh. xD And I know, it's so unfair that Eric and Dylan's friends were discriminated against. Brooks Brown was friends with Dylan since childhood and had tons of history with Eric, and he wasn't allowed to go back to school ever again because of it (even though he and his parents FOUGHT to get the Jeffco police to stop Eric's threatening behavior a year prior!!!). He was offered a free diploma without having to complete his credits so that he wouldn't come back. Of course he took the deal (who wouldn't take a deal like that), but it's sad that his last year of high school had to end like that, especially with his grief and sorrow. Not to mention he was considered a suspect by lots of people in the Littleton community and by the Jeffco police (they actually tried to frame him because of their own incompetence regarding the Brown family's fight against Eric, so they wanted to cover their own asses). Poor dude. ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 00:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday!! I just wanted to say happy belated birthday, CeCe! It delights me that you're still a member of this community after so many years. It's always been nice having your presence and I hope that you remain with us for many more. Thank you for being such a kind and lovely friend to me and everyone else, as well! Hope you enjoyed your day and are having an even better time being worldwide legal. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:28, October 15, 2017 (UTC)